from the bottom of my heart
by infaroyya
Summary: It should be just another ordinary day for our dear Tsuna. However something on this day felt different. the mansion is quiet... Tsuna who curious went to search his guardians or anyone else. but what he found is shocking him. They're having a meeting without him... He can't just barge in and so he try to peek while listening their chatter about him... on how they despise him...
1. These voices

It's a beautiful morning in the middle of autumn. The sky is clear today, the sun's shining bright but the air is still as cold. Pretty leaves falling from it branch, dancing along with the breeze.

This beautiful scenery would most likely tempting people to enjoy the nature. at least that's what's in the young don of Vongola's mind.

While staring longingly at his wide window he sighed heavily. _'What a beautiful day...'_ He thought. _'Yet I'm stuck here with these... these stupid little things from hell!'_ he glared at the innocent looking papers, namely paperwork... Ha! Innocent my a**...

He takes a sip on the coffee that Skull gave him earlier. It tasted a bit weird but he can still recognize it as one. Perhaps the daredevil mistaken salt as sugar, but either way he still drinks it out of politeness.

 _'Geez, when will I ever stop doing this?'_ The Decimo thought after a while. He's rubbing his forehead for the incoming headache. If only he can burn them all in one go, perhaps his life would be much easier. But thanks to a certain sadistic hitman those papers are made of anti-flames, which annoy the brunet to no end.

"Tch... I can't take it anymore! I'm taking break!" He announced to the empty room.

This is his first year to lead the Vongola, the biggest company in the world and the strongest mafia Famiglia in underworld. so it's an understatement that he still can't adjust himself from the pressure especially the one that those paperwork gave him now that he handle it himself unlike when he's still young don in train.

and so now the young don, who's identified named Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsunayoshi de Vongola, is trying to make his effort of sneaking out on his own mansion without getting caught by any of his guardians.

But then after some moments he realises that the mansion is empty...

No sounds of destruction anywhere...

if these past days those voices decreasing, today he heard none of it...

It's quiet...

Too quiet...

 _'Where's everyone?'_ Tsuna questioned as he purposely walk out of his hideout. Even after standing there like an idiot for couple of minutes no one came to drag him back. In fact no one passed that long hall way.

 _'This is odd...'_ Tsuna thought as he began to worrying his families' behalf. Was it an ambush?!

Tsuna running frantically while searching for anyone. He almost going to shout their names but then he stopped his feet abruptly in front of the meeting room where he heard voices. Familiar voices of his family.

Tsuna sighed in relief and thinking on opening the door to join them, but he immediately stop when he heard...

"So, let's just get jump to the point. we are here to discuss about Juudaime..."

 _'This voice, Hayato? Why does he sound deadly serious? And what did he say? This meeting is about me?'_ Tsuna thought.

"maybe some of you still haven't known about this, but in the battle that occur last week Juudaime had killed..." Gasps of disbelieve can be heard, including from Tsuna who eavesdropping from behind the door.

 _'What's this? What is he talking? Why would Hayato tell them that? He had promised me not to tell anyone! Why?'_ due to his shock, he took some step back. _'I... I shouldn't have heard this, right? I should probably get back to my office'_ He thought as he tried to filled his mind with happy thoughts so he won't make any bad assumption on what's his best friend said.

But curiosity is overwhelming him, when he also heard his beloved mother's voice, _'wait... shouldn't she be in Japan to get rehabilitation with Tou-san?'_ He questioned as he decided to hear some more.

"I don't believe it too but he really did it, I saw it with my own eyes. And so we can't deny the fact that he has killed and not just one but many people. And mercilessly at that..." her voice sounds saddened and it pained his heart to hear those coming from his own mother. _'Kaa-san... how could you? You'd promised me...'_

The maids and butler starts to mutter some painful words such as 'I can't believe it!' 'and I thought that sir Decimo is a kind man' 'how ruthless' 'to make his own mother see that view' 'poor Nana-sama'...

-and much more...

Tsuna can't stand their words. he take some step backs while covering his mouth so no voice could escape. His chest is twisting painfully and his eyes are teary...

The low whispers began to change into shouts but Tsuna could process on what are they shouting about or even who was shouting because _'why? Why? Why?'_ is what's in his mind right now.

He felt his heart ache when he heard Gokudera statement before, he's one of the first few people who have faith in him. If he dares say such thing then what's in the others mind?

His heart break when her mother accuses him to kill those kidnappers mercilessly. It's not like he had any other option!

Just then a gunshot echoing from inside, Tsuna hurriedly snapped himself and eavesdropping again, this time he heard Reborn speaks, "You all are noisy..." He said darkly. "If you don't believe on what the guardians said then just die"

Now Tsuna is dumbstruck. His heart officially break when Reborn, his tutor, his own adviser, the one who he trusts worth of his own life, said that...

 _'Aren't you the one who drag me into this mess Reborn? So why? Why don't you defend me?'_ tears can be seen falling from his orange sunset eyes. he hurriedly erase them but they don't stop flowing. _'Besides... isn't live in mafia means to be killed or to kill in order to survive? I was trying to save you all back then! So why are you accusing me like this?'_ he silently cried.

After some moments later he let out a weak-sad chuckle. _'Perhaps they're just tired of me and maybe this entire killing topic was just an excuse to get rid of me... now that makes more sense isn't it?'_ He thought gloomily after he finally manages to overcome his tears.

Tsuna had it enough. he don't want to think badly about his own family and so before he can hear much more, he decided to entered the room with a bright smile... a bright _yet fake_ smile.

Everyone seems too shocked to see him.

"T-Tsuna! Why are you here?" Yamamoto asked while smiling sheepishly.

By now Tsuna pretends to be surprised too. "I was strolling along because I'm bored but then I find no one anywhere. So I began to look for you guys. I thought there was an ambush or so, I was so worry." Tsuna honestly said. "I'm glad to see you all save!" he chirped. But no one responded to his enthusiasm. They all give him a fake smile. It breaks his heart into pieces at the thought that what he thought before might be true.

But before he can utter any words he felt something cold against his skull. It's Reborn "Can't you see that we're having an important meeting here, Dame-Tsuna? Now move your a** and get back to your office to finish those paperwork." Reborn threatened darkly and with that Tsuna scrambled back to his office.

But as soon he reached his office, instead of doing what he told he slumped himself against the door and cried...

Now he know why ever since _that_ day none of his friends visited him.

He thought they did because they're tired from the battle, but in reality they are tired of him.

He had hopes but after seing their nervous faces he can only come into one conclusion and that's the cause of his tears...


	2. surprise! surprise!

Normal POV

Tsuna had been waiting for anyone to enter his room but no one did. Only some maids who served him his lunch and some butlers who gave him some more paperwork. No sign of people that he expected to see...

 _'No Hayato, No Takeshi, No Lambo, No Onii-san... Heck I even missed the destructive duo and that sadistic tutor of mine...'_ Tsuna sighed heavily. The sky is getting dark and his hope is getting down... _where are they?_

Tears almost reforming on the corner of his eyes but he took a deep breath to prevent it from falling. "They must be really busy. Calm down Tsuna. It's not like they will leave you just like that... at least not all together, right?" he tried to calm himself but the words that he heard this morning keeps on repeating itself inside his mind. he can't escape...

Good thing before he drowned within his depression, some knocks of his door snapped him back to his sense. He hurriedly fixes himself before he said, "You may come in" without turning his chair.

"E-excuse me Sir Decimo..." a girl voice... an unfamiliar voice.

Tsuna then turned with a strained smile. "Yes?"

The maid stunned for a while, "S-Sorry if it's offending you but... b-by any chance were you... eum... c-crying sir?" she asked timidly.

Tsuna blinked before he sheepishly chuckled, "Ah? No, no, no... You must be mistaken. My eyes got dry for a moment and that's why it got teary and all..."

 _'That's obviously a lie...'_ The maid thought worriedly. But then she smiled. "If you say so, sir..." she nodded understand. If her master said so then that's it she shouldn't involve with his personal problem.

"So, what brings you here?" Tsuna asked, this time more sincerely.

"Oh yeah, I got a message to be passed to you, sir..." She said politely.

"Really? What is it?"

"Master Reborn asked me to tell you to go to the maze garden..."

Tsuna raised a brow for the last time he checked in this extravagant manor there's no such as maze ga-

"Ah pardon me. I must have forgotten, master Reborn also told me that the garden is new, they're built by the guardians, so you wouldn't possible to know about it. And that this would be training for you sir..." The maid said. Tsuna hummed, 'now that makes sense...'

"So, when did he tell me to go?"

"Eum... 9 sharp I believe..."

"That means... I only have less than 10 minutes! "With that Tsuna jolted away leaving the old maid all by herself.

#with Tsuna

The brunet has entered the maze a bit while ago but now he's positive that he lost. _'Stupid! I should have read the map first! Anyway... just how frea*** big this maze is?!'_ he began to get panicked and it was all because his watch told him that he only have 3 minutes left.

But thanks to this he had forgotten the thought of his little problem...

Or maybe not...

Tsuna stopped on his track as he thinks, "What am I doing?" he chuckled.

"They don't want me anymore, right? So, why I'm afraid of them? Why should I run to get there?" another sad thoughts entered his mind. He began to wonder, why can't he get rid of it? he used to be an optimist person yet this one single matter stuck his mind and he can't get free.

Tsuna sighed, "I think it's not that bad to give them my last straw... if they ruin it then I could just leave for that mostly the best choice for everyone..." he grimly said.

With heavy steps he walked with closed eyes since he used his HI as his sight. It's tiring, and he knows the consequences. He might collapse just when he arrived, but he doesn't mind. That doesn't matter... so he just walks and walks...

Until he finally reaches the maze centre, when suddenly...

SFX : *POP**POP**POP*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!/TSUNAYOSHI!/SIR DECIMO!" Confetti's popped in front of him and happy cheers can be heard.

"W-what-..." Tsuna lost his words as he can only gaping at everything...

Decorations everywhere... Balloons, presents, and the most important is everyone is here, clapping their hands while smiling brightly...

A sincere smile...

"Happy Birthday Tsuna-sama, I hope you like the surprise party that we've planned for you for the whole week" Gokudera said with much enthusiasm, perhaps even more than Ryohei.

Tsuna still in his shock he can only stare at his storm. "Hayato..." he muttered.

"Hyaaa! Tsuna! Now you're officially twenty. Looks like we're getting old aren't we?" Yamamoto laughed care freely.

"Takeshi..." Tsuna muttered again, this time his voice is cracked.

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera asked in worry, something is wrong with his Juudaime.

"Minna..." after he mutter that, Tsuna slumped down and broke down in tears.

Everyone's shocked when they saw their friends slash boss collapsed all of sudden.

"Tsunayoshi-san, are you okay?" Yuni asked in anxiously.

Tsuna, shockingly shaking his head. "No... I'm not..." He said.

"Hey, what's wrong Tsu-Chan?" Byakuran asked.

"I... I thought you all hate me..." everyone's confused but choose to let their crying sky to continue. "I... I heard when you talked about me this morning... I heard about everything... t-that you hate me from killing those Mafioso..."

"T-Tsu-kun" Nana tries to approach her son but Tsuna barked instead.

"EVEN YOU KAA-SAN!" He shouted "*sobs* I heard it all... then-then I saw your faces... y-you *sobs* just stop pretending... if you despise me just say it... DON'T TALK BEHIND MY BACK!" Tsuna shouted then continue his sobs. "Just please, no more lies..." he whispered.

Vongola was taken back with his confessions. No one dare to speak, no one dare to clear this misunderstanding. No one... but the number one hitman that is...

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn called but got ignored.

"Tsuna..." the second attempt failed like the first. Reborn clicked his tongue, that's it!

 **"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"** He called with a tone that caused the young don startled at how demanding it is. Everyone else (ex: the guardians) seems to take some step backs for their own safety.

 **"I don't know what you heard or what you saw. But I'm telling you that you're wrong..."** Seeing the scared face that Tsuna made, Reborn know that he had passed the line so he took a very deep breath to calm down.

Once he collected himself he crouched down and caressed Tsuna's trembling cheek, "Hey... It's okay. Sorry for startling you..." he said gently, so unlike of him. So if you catch everyone else gaping at him then it's an understatement. But he**, he wouldn't give a da** if it's concerning his beloved student who after these past years, he saw as his own son.

"Tsuna..." Reborn called as he pulled Tsuna's chin so their eyes met. Tsuna's eyes are even duller than a lifeless doll, it almost makes Reborn to cringe. (Keyword: almost)

"Listen Tsuna, whatever you heard before. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Or perhaps you didn't hear the whole conversation?"

Tsuna widened his eyes an inch. Indeed, he didn't...

Reborn smirked, "I think I just guess it right. Heh, you're still a dame then..."

Tsuna glared at the man (A/N : yes, Reborn and all of the Arcobaleno are adults) but it failed into a pout. "T-then, why? Why you tell everyone about the thing that you promised me not to tell anyone?" he asked still with a trembling voice.

"Oh that?" Reborn hummed. "We did that for your sake..."

"M-my sake?"

This time Gokudera and all the guardians, yes that means Mukuro and Hibari too, kneeled surrounding their best friend. "y-you might not realize it Juudaime..."

"But you changed after that occasion..." Yamamoto continued.

"Bossu don't want to eat..." -Chrome-

"Nor drink..." -Ryohei-

"Not even Lambo-sama's tasty candies!" -Lambo-

"Kufufu... you got us all worried, Tsunayoshi..." -Mukuro-

"Hn... you left us no choice" -Hibari-

Tsuna stunned at his friends confession. "Then you guys..." he eyed each of his friends, "you were trying to help me?"

They all nodded with apologetic gaze. "I'm VERY, VERY SORRY for it turns out to be like this!" Gokudera, back to his old self, doing dogeza. But this time everyone followed suit by kneeling down, even Reborn.

Tsuna again dumbfounded, was he wrong all this time?

He then decided to break the silence by chuckling, "Honestly..." he said, "I think I really am a dame..."

He stared tenderly at his friends, "Minna-san..." he called, "Gomenasai and Arigatou..." everyone stared at him in confusion. "Sorry for being such a brat, and thanks for not leaving Me." this time Tsuna is the one who did the dogeza.

"I'm sorry... and thank you, thank you so much!" he cried again, but this time those tears held joy while wiping out all of his sorrow.

"He? Never crossed in my mind that young Vongola would do such thing" Spanner chuckled, broking the tenseness. Tsuna went back to his sitting position while chuckling.

"Well, I wouldn't do it to any other else than you guys..." he said.

Seeing his bright smile back to his face, everyone sighed in relief before they found themself smiling too, some even laughed.

Tsuna decided that it's time for him to stand up. But right after he did his body swayed to the side, falling...

"T-Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera shouted. Good thing Reborn manage to catch him.

Tsuna chuckled again, "gomen... I guess I've been tiring myself out..."

Reborn snorted, "You're such a troublesome student you know that?" he said while smirking a little.

"I know..." Tsuna chuckled sheepishly.

"Perhaps you need some more of Verde's multi supplement Tsuna-kun! The same one that I gave you this morning~" Skull grinned while he waved a tiny bottle in the air.

"My what?" Verde frowned, "I have no such thing..."

"Then, what is this?"

Verde snatched the bottle then read the cover, "You idiot! This isn't supplement! It's a potion for enemy spies!" then he began to scold Skull for taking his things without permission.

That's until Reborn stopped them, **"kind to tell us what you have done?"** He said in venom.

Verde kicked Skull to in front of the furious hitman, "I-I... I kind of gave half of the potion to Tsuna-kun's coffee this morning?"

 **"And what kind of potion is that?"**

Now it's Verde's time to explain, he turned with a snort, "this little devil, just a single drop of it can mess your brain with negative thoughts. I made it under the task that the Skylark gave me." Hibari hn-ed in response. "For the spies at underground"

Verde then continued, "I was going to handed him this, this morning. But I couldn't find it anywhere inside my lab. Without me knowing, this idiota *kicking skull once more* took it. Mistaken that this is a supplement or such..."

"y-you said that one drop of it can beat Reborn... then my Tuna-fish" Iemitsu gasped.

Everyone then glared at the daredevil. "I... I... I-I'm s-sorry?" He nervously asked.

They might have killed the man if it wasn't because of Tsuna's soft chuckle, "so that's it. Now that explains everything..." Tsuna said, then he smiled, "it's okay Minna-san... he tried to help too. Who would know that it turns out like this, right? So please don't blame him..."

No one dare to do the opposite for them afraid that it might cause their sky to be upset. Skull gave him a silent thanks.

That is when everyone realized on how tired Tsuna looked. "Tsu-kun?" Nana called

"Hm?"

"Perhaps it would be the best if you take some rest now..."

Tsuna frowned, "but the party?"

Everyone smiled, their sky is back... "It's okay Tsunayoshi. we can cancel this one till you're ready"

But Tsuna childishly refused. "No... I won't be able to rest well when I know that I make your effort worthless. I'll stay..." Reborn was going to scold him for that but Tsuna had cut him first. "I'm staying here, till I fall asleep..." He smiled at Reborn who nodded at the gaze.

"Very well, I'll company you then..." Reborn said.

"Thank you..." he whispered. "Oh and Minna? You can go with the party now... Show me everything you got!" he said then chuckled again at the excited answer that he got.

 **(** **Song played –lyrics bellow-** **~~~ XD)** sung by Haru and Kyoko~~~

Reborn then help the exhausted sky to one of the bench, letting the young brunet to sit while leaning on his shoulder.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief before he talked, "Ne Reborn..." Reborn hummed in response, "If today is my birthday wasn't yours yesterday?"

Reborn smirked, "glad that you remember Dame-Tsuna. You don't know how disappointed I was when I found out you don't come and instead worked on your paperwork. Are they more important than I am?"

'So that's why he looked so mad' Tsuna thought before he shook his head, "that's not it..." He said, "I don't even remember what date is today. That paperwork really is evil to make me forget the real world..."

Reborn chuckled, "so you blame your mistake over non-living thing?"

"Living or not... *yawn* they are evil..." Tsuna replied.

Reborn chuckled again, "you better go to sleep now Tsuna..."

"Hai..." Tsuna replied with another yawn, "Good night, _il mio numero uno... papà_ "

Caressing his students bangs, he satisfied to find that beautiful smile grazing the young man's lips, "Good night, _mio figlio stupido_..."

 _'Minna-san... from the bottom of my heart, I would love to say arigatou... and aishiteru...'_

The End

 **...Addings...**

 **Happy Birthday-Nishino Kana**

Wishing you a very special happy birthday

We wish you a very very beautiful day

Saa Let's get ready!  
Shuyaku ga kichau mae ni  
Kazari zuke datte kanpeki ni  
Yoyaku shite oita keeki mo hayaku  
Tori ni ikanakucha

Datte kyou wa ichinen ni ichido no tokubetsu na hi  
Minna chikara wo awasete saikou no ichinichi ni shiyou  
Dokidoki suru ne machi wabita kyou wa  
Kimi no tanjoubi

Omedetou kimi ga umareta kono hi  
Kokoro wo komete oiwai shiyou  
You are my best friend  
Deaeta koto kiseki wo arigatou  
Kimi no atarashii hajimari ni  
Egao takusan afureru you ni  
Wishing you many more! inotteru yo  
Minna de Happy birthday to you!

Saa Let's get it started!  
Se-no! de narashita kurakkaa  
Honki de odoroku kimi no egao  
Rousoku ga zenbu tokechai sou  
Ikki ni fuki keshite

Say cheese! Shashin torou mochiron shuyaku wa mannaka ne  
Omoide ga ippai no saikou no ichinen ni shiyou  
Wakuwaku suru ne tanoshimou kyou wa  
Kimi no tanjoubi

Omedetou kimi ga umareta kono hi  
Minna egao de tsutsumareteku  
You are my best friend  
Daisuki da yo itsumo arigatou  
Hikaru kyandoru ni negau yume  
Hitotsu mata kanaimasu you ni  
Wishing you many more! inotteru yo  
Minna de Happy birthday to you!

Rainen mo sono saki mo daiji na kimi no Birthday  
Watashitachi mo otona ni natteku ne  
Korekara mo zutto yoroshiku ne

Wishing you a very special happy birthday  
My best friend  
We wish you a very very beautiful day  
We're best friends

Itsumademo Be friends forever

Omedetou kimi ga umareta kono hi  
Kokoro wo komete oiwai shiyou  
You are my best friend  
Deaeta koto kiseki wo arigatou  
Kimi no atarashii mainichi ni  
Itsumo hikari ga afureru you ni  
Wishing you many more! inotteru yo  
Minna de Happy birthday to you!


End file.
